


marshmallows

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Fashion Crimes, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Parent-Child Dynamic, Snow, Winter, writing this made me gayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arinthrea learns what snow is.
Relationships: Apricot & Arinthrea





	marshmallows

Arinthrea swirled the hot chocolate in their mug around, watching snowflakes fall into it. They chuckled, taking a sip of their muddy drink and making the melting marshmallows spin around; it was fun for them, and comforting knowing they had some control over their surroundings. The part-narrator looked up, their seafoam-colored eyes reflecting both the stars and the snow. Arinthrea stuck out their tongue, catching some snow, and swallowed it.

"This is snow..?"

Apricot nodded, adjusting the purple-striped scarf around both her and Arinthrea's necks. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She giggled, brushing her brown hair back and letting it down. Apricot knelt down, joining Arinthrea in watching the snowfall.

Arinthrea purred, letting Apricot adjust their long white hair and brush it. They gazed at Apricot and noted how her chocolate sweaterdress, golden leg warmers, and black slippers stood out from the white landscape. They took another sip, smiling as they felt the heated liquid travel down their throat. Though it didn't make them much warmer - they had a white sweatshirt on over a gray sweater and black sweatpants, with a heated blanket stuffed into the sweatshirt - they still appreciated the chocolate drink.

"I'm sleepy, Apricot..."

Apricot began purring as well, combing their hair out with her fingers. "Finish up your chocolate and then we'll go inside, okay?"

Arinthrea nodded, taking another sip before chugging the entirety of their drink. They began to lick the inside of the cup, swirling marshmallows in their mouth and savoring the sweetness.

Apricot stood, dematerializing the cup after Arinthrea stopped and picking them up. She turned, beginning to walk to the small cabin that she resided in, purring Arinthrea to sleep.


End file.
